metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena is the Olympian goddess of Wisdom, daughter of Zeus. Mother of Jenny Swanson. Ex-lover of Lucifer. Member of Ford's Squad. Wise, considerate intellectual with a dry sense of humour. Regularly embarrassed by the behaviour of her family members who feels she is responsible for clearing up their messes amongst the mortals. First appeared in Season 1. Pre-Season In 1965, Belphegor sought Hephaestus's assistance to build a throne to seat the Prince of Sloth. He sent emissaries who reached out, but owing to less than cordial relationships with the Olympians, they only succeeded in contacting Athena's owl. Athena relayed the message to Hephaestus. He rejcted the invitation, blaming the fires of Hell for his crippled form, and Athena, hoping to improve relations between their houses and thinking it impolite not to return the message, went to explain the great Forgemaster's position in person. Athena arrived via boat passing through Tartarus. The great prince of Sloth had slept in the morning so Lucifer met her by the shore to receive her in his place. He made the arrangements for a meeting between Athena and Belphegor and ensured that she was received like a guest of honour and made to feel at home, in the cruel land of Hell. Athena sensed a weariness in his voice and a dull pain behind his eyes. Lucifer explained that he would act in Belphegor’s place and discuss dimensions and cushioning... and Athena didn't have the heart to explain to him that she was there to deliver Hephaestus' rejection. She silently listened to his voice... a voice unlike any other that she had heard before. To hear him speak further she threw up a complication for every point he raised. She told him about the impossibilities of the design, the dimensions, the mathematics... their logistical argument turned to debating on issues of engineering, physics... and soon their competitive natures drove them to debating about philosophy and man. Athena told Lucifer that she was tired of listening to him and to show her to her quarters. So that she could resume the conversation the next morning. She spent the night sleeplessly thinking about ways to continue the meeting. A part of her knowing already that she was in love with the 'scoundrel' she had only heard about through reputation. Using her keen intellect she orchestrated a meeting, night after night. Finally, on the twenty-third night and in a moment of great intimacy, he confessed to her that he did not have the heart to rule. No matter what the cost to Hell. Athena confessed to Lucifer that she had similar doubts about Olympus and the expectations of her father, Zeus. Impuslively, and defying every fibre of her aspect, she proposed that she and Lucifer leave their Houses for exile on Earth. Eyes brimming with hope and desire Lucifer and Athena kissed. Lucifer promised her that they would make a life together. Athena retired to her room- and put her considerable mind to a way that Lucifer could leave Hell. Standing in their way was Leviathan's Gate, constructed in envy to ensure that all should suffer in Hell, and Yahweh's curse. She poured over the designs to Leviathan's gate and discovered a flaw in his design of the lock. She crafted a skeleton key of infinite wisdom, known as the Logic Key, to unlock great gate. Harder still was finding a way to overcome Yahweh's banishment curse. Mystery still surrounds how she had managed to do this, though some speculate she had involved herself in a grand argument with Yahweh himself... and won. Lucifer, now free to leave Hell, entrusted his seat of power to Lilith. Without any ceremony he made his way to Leviathan's gate, wearing the Logic Key around his neck, and prepared to leave. As he placed the key in the lock he was confronted by his closest friend, and old war-buddy, Leviathan. Some say they fought, others say that no words passed between them- that they didn't need to speak. Lucifer was leaving and it was going to break Leviathan's heart and throw Hell into a potential civil-war. Lucifer is recorded as saying six words 'No thing should be a slave' and left Hell. Lucifer arrived on Earth to find that Athena was busy with 'one last emergency' that demanded her attention in Olympus. He busied himself by starting a punk band in New York. Until one night he played a gig at The Vortex nightclub in downtown Manhattan and met eyes with Morrigan. It is unkown if Athena and Lucifer met after this time or what they said if they did. Season 1 The first of the Olympians to meet Fionn Corvin, after he ascended to Olympus to investigate the presence of the being in the woods around Clearwater, their respect for each other was almost immediate. Fionn, still processing the fact that the Gods exist, stated that she was always his favourite of her house. She was genuinely touched. Season 2 She was formerly romantically involved with Lucifer. Season 3 Exiled to Earth she is hiding in plain sight as Ms Prudence, Student Counselor of Clearwater Community College.